Hidden Feelings
by Pure-Rose-Kunoichi
Summary: When May and Drew go to a new contest region, they expet nothing out of the ordanary...until someone from Drew's dark past appears and sweares to kill them all
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Feelings**

Me: Hiya!

Drew: New story?

Me: Yea!

May:...Contestshipping?

Me: YOU BETCHA

Drew: one sided Hoenn?

Me:..Not sure

Drew:...Twi?

Me: Yea..Spinach Head?

Drew:...okay one don't call me that, two don't you have like six different stories to update not to mention one to edit?

Me:...

Drew: I knew it...okay...Pure-Rose-Kunoichi does not own Pokemon

**Stuff to keep in mind...age as usual XD**

May: 14

Drew: 14

Twilight: 15

**Chapter One: New Contest Region**

"Urg...boring..." May groaned. She rubbed her Leafeon's ears, she purred. Twilight, a Coordinator who may met in Johto stroked her Espeon. The two girls where sitting outside May's house.

"Oh...right, have you herd this Leaf Region?" Twilight asked.

"No, why?"

"Oh...I thought that we can go together with Drew, It's famous for it's three-way contests"

"Three way contests?"

"Oh...it's just like the contests here and Kanto and Johto, except they score you on teamwork and you move from the appeals to battles based on the scores of the other members of your team, so to enter a Grand festival, each member must have five ribbons, so you need a total of fifteen ribbons, but most contests in the region gives ribbons to all team members if the team has the highest scores for battle and appeals."

"Highest scores for battles?"

"Oh there's a five minute time limit and it goes on for only five minutes long. You start with 100 points and you can lose or gain them in battle, at the end the totals of all three members are added to the total scores of your appeals, so if the scores of your team for appeals are 25, 29, and 30 with the battle scores of 98, 100, and 56 then your total score is 247...I think...and in some contest halls you perform with both your teammates in appeals and battles but others have their own rules so-"

"it sounds awesome! Lets go ask Drew if he wants to go!" May ran to her backyard where Drew was sleeping on a hammock with his Roselia.

"DREW!" May yelled

"What?" Drew moaned

"YOU WANNA GO TO THE LEAF REGION?"

"The what region?" May sighed and explained it to him. Drew thought for a moment.

"Sure, that way me and Twilight can make up for you poor scores."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" twilight moaned, "stop your bickering! We'll leave in two days that should give us enough time to get ready, well catch a ship there on the third day"

"Okay..."

----------------Next day

"SHOPPING SPREE!" May said happily.

"may...we need to buy all our supplies first..." Twilight reminded her.

"Oh okay...I think I should buy a new outfit...you too Drew"

"What me?!" Drew asked, startled, "what's wrong with my clothes?"

"You've been wearing that for who knows how long...come on...some new clothes won't hurt"

"May..."

"Okay Twi, well buy the supplies first then..." Twilight led them to the mart where they bought a lot of basic supplies, maps, a new three-man tent, new ribbon cases and finally Twilight said they could go buy new outfits. They walked into the clothes store, and May started looking for some of her own and finally deiced after about 30 minutes, a pink short sleeved shirt with a design that looks like a rose to Twilight, and a matching skirt that barely covers her knees and longer boots, a red belt and a new backpack. Drew finally giving up chose a white turtle neck, blue t-shirt jacket and dark green sweatpants...his old ones in different colors, admitting that his old clothing must've gotten smaller...May noticed for the first time how _tall_ he was. Twilight, seeing nothing wrong with her blue Chinese style shirt and sweatpants bought nothing. They left the store with their purchases. And then may dragged them to buy other random stuff and was later stopped by Twilight, noticing the sky was getting dark.

"What pokemon do you plan on taking with you?" May asked

"Oh I think I'll take Espeon, Houndoom, Lucario, and Venomoth." Twilight answered.

"I'm planning to bring Beautifly, Leafeon, Blaziken and Finneon" may noted

"Roselia, Masquerain, Glaceon, Flygon and Arcanine" drew said as if he decided on them ages ago. The three coordinators went to May's house, and Twilight opened her laptop and she updated their PokeNavs. They packed their bags and the next day they all hurried to the port to catch the ship and they managed to buy tickets to Leaf ten minutes before the ship is going to leave. "Wow! It's huge!" may said, who was wearing her new outfit.

"Yea... Come one let's get to our room...and..." May and Drew, who was also wearing the clothes he bought the other day nodded. Twilight handed each a key and stuck her own in the key hole and the door swung open and in the room was three beds, bathroom, TV and several travel guides. May lay down on the one in the middle, Drew sat down on the one closest to the door while Twilight took the one right of May. Twilight took one of the travel guides and looked up the date of the first contest. Exactly a week and a half from today.

"We need to register for the contest, got any ideas for a team name?" she asked

"..."

"..."

"How about Team Drew?" asked Drew absentmindedly.

"FORGET IT!" May and Twilight roared together.

"...whatever..." Drew groaned, he lay back on his bed and thought about some combinations he could use.

"how about Team Rose Petal? After all, you and Drew both seem to be quite fond of roses"

"Sure..." May groaned, hoping that Twilight didn't see her blush.

"May..do you have a fever or something? Your face is all red or are you just blushing?"

"Um...yea I'm fine, lets get some dinner!"

"It's only 9:29...I think we're going to leave in a few seconds"

As if on cue to Drew's words, they felt a bump as the ship set sail. They felt the ship jerk forward as it started to sail to Leaf. Drew's green eyes traveled to the window, and a spark of fire appeared in his eyes for a second before Twilight suggested they should let their Pokemon out for some fresh air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! So this is the Leaf Region!" May exclaimed, she looked at the many green trees, pink sakura blossoms and the multicolored flowers.

"Yea, enjoy it while you can, It only looks like this in spring and summer." Drew said absentmindedly.

"Come on, we still need to register for the contests." Twilight dragged May towards the nearest Pokemon Center while Drew tagged along after them.

In The woods nearby, a pair of poison green eyes fixed his gaze on the male of the trio.

"Well aren't you looking carefree...Drew Summers...It's about time...I should kill you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: oh crap...I had to make the cliff there

May: geez, no wonder you can never write your eight page long essays...

Me: eh...he he...

Drew:...review people and hope I don't die


	2. New Friends Old Enemies Return of a ally

**Hidden Feelings**

Me: Guess what? No character talk today cuz May and Drew went to snoop in my story notes

Drew: WTH! THERE ISN'T ANY NOTE ON THE ENDING!

Me: You really think I'm stupid enough to leave one lying about?

May: well Drew thought so...

Me: nvm...YAY character talk!...wait Drew thought I was stupid enough?

Drew: oh crap...

Me: YOU IDIOT! I'll kill you!

Drew: I'm ganna die anyway so go ahead..

Me: No...Your to important to the plot...I'll wait then...

Drew:...saved...for now

Me:...

May:...

Drew: what?

Me:...nothing...(grins)

May???

Me: Disclaimer...Drew...

Drew: Okay...Pure-Rose-Kunoichi does not own Pokemon...and she never will...

Me: sure...as always ruining the mood...

**Chapter 2: New Friends, Old Enemies, Return of an ally**

"Okay I registered our team for Leaf Contests...so now we need to get through Mint Forest and then I think the next city is the location for the first contest..."

"So we have to get through Mint Forest before reaching the next town..which is..."

"Gravel City loser..."

"_What did you call me_?!"

"Oh no... SHUT UP!!!"

"...I hate it when she gets angry..."

"For one in my life I agree with you...loser"

"GRRRRRR"

"Will you _lovebirds_ just _shut up_?"

That shut May and Drew up. Twilight glared at them. "If you bicker all through Mint Forest, then our hopes of catching new pokemon will be out of the bag"

"Okay..." They saw the sign for Mint Forest and to May's disgust, it was A LOT thicker than Petalburg, Veridian and Ilex.

"May...deal with it..." Twilight and Drew went in, ignoring the many thorns and brambles. May sighed, she had no choice she closed her eyes and ran in and bumped into Drew.

"You guys didn't go ahead?"

"Course not, we need a team of three right?" Drew muttered

"...It was Drew's idea..." Twilight added. She looked around at the forest and smiled when she saw a small litter of Bedew playing in a small patch of sunlight, later two Roselias joined them, the one the the shorter 'dress' gave the coordinators a hostile glare while the other one led the playful Bedew away. The male Roselia followed his mate afterwards. "Come on move it already"

"Yea we should..." Drew walked past Twilight and May followed. There was a sudden movement in the bushes.

"Watch out!" Twilight jumped on the younger coordinators pushing them down by their necks just when several needle like thorns flew through exactly where May and Drew's heads where a second ago.

"Who?" May spluttered.

"Arg...I can't believe he found team members..." Twilight said through clenched teeth.

"Yea...pretty hard to believe..." Drew growled, wincing since Twilight's hand was still on his neck.

"Who?" May said in impatiently. Drew jerked his head toward the tree where the thorns landed. The trunk had turned a nasty purple color.

"Those wasn't needles, they where a pokemon move. Those where poison stings" Twilight whispered, letting go of her comrades' necks.

"Poison Stings? As in the move poison sting?" May asked. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Duh...loser...a poison sting used by a Cacturne..."

"Cac-No way! You mean _Harley_?!"

"Yea...Come out...We know your there..."Twilight called.

"Well, well well, if it isn't May-darling and Drew-darling and troublesome Twilight" Harley creepy as ever. His faithful Cacturne beside him.

"What do you want?"May moaned.

"Oh...I still haven't got my revenge yet..." Harley sent out his Banette and Ariados alongside Cacturne.

"Where exactly are your teammates?" Twilight asked, 'innocently'

"Oh...they went ahead, I thought I'd stick around and get revenge."

"Okay then...Venomoth get him"

"Beautifly, Go!"

"Roselia, Come on out!"

"Okay...our first team battle, we need to focus...since the odds are in Harley's favor...Venomoth, Silver Wind!"

"Cacturne Pin Missile! Banette Thunder, Ariados String Shot!" The three attacks went towards Venomoth, exactly what Twilight was hoping for. Giving her Venomoth an order to dodge.

"Drew, Now!" Seeing what Twilight was doing, Drew nodded.

"Roselia, Stun Spore!" Harley and his pokemon where distracted while Roselia shot her Stun Spore, paralyzing the three. May caught up.

"Beautifly Silver-" Ariados shot a String Shot at Beautifly, who got all tangled up, unable to use any attacks in defense, Beautifly is wide open.

"Venomoth, Silver Wind!"

"Roselia Petal Dance!"

"Beautifly...um...ahh!"

"Venomoth, protect Beautifly!" Venomoth flew in fount of Beautifly and took the damage of the Poison Sting, since Venomoth was part poison type, it wasn't that effective. "Psybeam!"

"Roselia Magical Leaf!" Cacturne and Ariados are out, only Banette is still fighting. The odds are now in their favor.

"Banette Will-O-Wisp!"

"Rose!" Roselia is now burned, was taking damage every turn. Which is bad because Roselia is a grass/poison type.

"Again!" It was effective against Venomoth too, being half bug type.

_Oh crap, this is not good...I can't do anything..._ May thought in dismay. _I can at least keep their health high enough to win this... _"Morning Sun!" Morning Sun, being a healing move raised Roselia and Venomoth's health.

"Hey! Thanks May! Venomoth, Psychic!"

"Roselia, Solarbeam!" Banette couldn't stand the power, it fainted. Harley glared at Twilight and Drew, he returned his Banette, turned around and stalked away into the bushes. Twilight and Drew returned their pokemon, May however, simply stood there, Beautifly saying something to her, but wither she herd her, May didn't show any sign.

"May...are you okay?" Twilight asked, hesitantly. She blinked and nodded, her expression was unreadable, Twilight and Drew exchanged a worried glance. Drew sighed and took the lead. May and Twilight followed him. After awhile, nobody spoke, the silence broken only by the fluttering wings of the flying pokemon. May stopped, she kept her eyes on the ground. "Twilight, Drew...am I useless?"

Silence. Twilight and Drew froze, both seemed to avoid her eyes.

"Why?" Drew asked calmly

"Well, during that battle, I panicked, and I couldn't do anything..."

"It's natural May. Even the greatest coordinator in the world will lose their nerve once in a while" Drew said quietly.

"He's right, panicking once won't change much" May hesitated, her mind was whirling with what they said. She sighed.

"Okay...that really helps with the pain..."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hpmh...stupid little Drew, well, will you tell me everything you know about him and his teammates?"

"Sure...Team Rose Petal, lead by Twilight, currently consists of a Beautifly, Leafeon, Blaziken, Finneon, Roselia, Masquerain, Glaceon, Arcanine, Flygon, Espeon, Houndoom, Lucario and Venomoth. Their signature move seems to be Silver Wind...since they use that move all the time. Oh yes, Drew seems to have a crush on May...that piece of information will help ya"

"Hm...perfect..."

-----------------------------------------------------

"May, Drew and I will set up the tent, can you see of you can make anything" Twilight took the tent out of her backpack. The three where in a small clearing nearby a river and waterfall. May nodded and she looked into twilight's backpack and saw the small cooking pot at the bottom. May took it out and she went to look for firewood. She sent out her Finneon to swim in the river next to her. Finneon had been a 14 th birthday present from Dawn.

"Oh this will do..." May took some thick branches from the muddy ground before-

"Finne, Finneon!"

"What is it?" May dropped, the branches and went over to the river, "oh!" Finneon was swimming in a circle around an injured Feebas. "Okay...Maybe Twilight can give it some medicine" May waded into the river and picked up the Feebas and returned Finneon back into her pokeball. Now it was out of the water, she could see the Feebas was a nasty purple color. May recognized it as a poison. She ran back to the camp, where Twilight and Drew both let their pokemon out for fresh air.

"Hey Twilight! Where are all the full heals we bought?" May shouted.

"In my backpack...why?" May held up the Feebas.

"I think it's poisoned..."

"Poisoned?" Twilight looked up from her Naruto manga, "how? Didn't you find it in the river?"

"Yea I did..."

"...No...It's not the river...and that doesn't look like the poison from something like Toxic or Poison Powder..." Drew added. "It doesn't look like Poison Point either..." May shrugged and sprayed the Feebas, the poison healed but it still looked weak. May sighed, and placed the Feebas down, she took out Beautifly's pokeball, "Okay, Use Morning Sun!" Feebas stirred in the warm healing light it started to glow white and it grew thinner, bigger and more graceful.

"Milotic!" The newly evolved Milotic looked gratefully at May and it butted it's head against May's shoulder.

"I think she likes you" Twilight remarked, "Feebas are rather rare but once you catch one and it evolves, it's a dependable contest partner, Lucky you may"

"How do you know it's a female?" Drew asked with interest

"Females have longer eyelashes than the males"

"Wow! Do you really want to come and compete in contests with me?" Milotic butted her head against May's shoulder again in response. May took out an empty pokeball and Milotic willingly went in.

"Lucky you may" Drew said gloomily.

'Mama!'

"Did you guys hear that?" Drew asked, "I think something said-"

'mama!'

"Oh, great Scott!" May looked towards the river and-

'Happy! Happy! Love you May!'

"It is!" May ran towards the river again and into her arms jumped a small blue pokemon, it's two arms gave May a hug which she returned enthusiastically.

"Manaphy!"

---------------------------------------------------

Me: Whew...done

Drew: who is Manaphy?

Me: (shoves 'Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea' under Drew's nose)

drew: okay...

Me: May will you do the announcements?

May: Okay (gives Manaphy one more hug) Next chapter will introduce 'Aurashipping' which is just Twilight and somebody, You can poll on PRK's profile but if you take a guess in your review and guess right you'll have a small appearance as a coordinator in the GF. If you think the other person is an OC just say 'another OC' or something

Me: yea...a little TOO detailed...

Twilight: Hi guys!...wth is Aurashipping?

Drew: You and somebody...

Twilight:...okay I'm not going to enjoy this but review...


End file.
